What If?
by Xagon Uzumaki Namikaze
Summary: What if Naruto learned some secrets at a young age? What if he was placed in a different team? What if he isn't the village idiot that everyone seems to think he is? What if?
1. Beginnings

**Hey Guys,**

 **So I was not satisfied with how my story started so I decided to turn around and start over. I sincerely apologize to anyone who liked how my story was going. However, I will eventually get back to that part in the story. I want to fix a few things, give some more depth in others, and completely get rid of other things. Again, I'm very sorry about this but I felt ya'll deserve a better quality story. I also apologize for how long it has taken to get this chapter posted.**

 **Thank you for your understanding,**

 **Xagon Uzumaki Namikaze**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters._**

* * *

 **1\. Beginnings**

* * *

 **Location: Konohagakure  
Date: October 10, 6AK** **(After Kyuubi)**

* * *

Konohagakure, the Village hidden in the leaves, was bright and lively as the villagers celebrated the "death" of the nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi, that attacked the village six years ago. However, not everyone was participating happily. A small blonde six-year-old boy dressed in a bright orange T-shirt and black pants was running for his life down a back alley. The reason? An angry mob was chasing him, shouting things like "Come here demon" or "Die demon scum" or other such exclamations.

The boy, named Naruto Uzumaki was scared, confused, and tired. This always happen to him on this day, well, it happened more on this day. He didn't know why they were chasing him, all he knew was that they meant to kill him. Then it happened, as it inevitably must, six year old Naruto made a wrong turn into a dead-end alley. Finally cornered, Naruto curled himself into a ball and suffered through the kicks, punches, sticks, and stones striking him. Suddenly, it all stopped. Naruto uncurled himself and looked up to see a man wearing a headband approaching. Closer inspection showed that the man had gray shoulder length hair, dressed in a chunin uniform, with a wicked looking kunai in his hand.

As the ninja approached the mob parted for him. This set off many warning bells in Naruto's mind but he ignored them thinking that the ninja was here to save him. Norwich oh quickly got up and ran towards his "savior". Naruto was quickly stopped by a sharp pain in his chest. He looks down to see the kunai I previously and his "savior's" hand now imbedded in his body. The last thing the blonde boy saw before losing consciousness was the insane cackling face of the ninja standing over him.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

* * *

Naruto groaned as he regained consciousness. As he opened his eyes he saw that he was lying in a sewer that held a couple inches of water in it. "Not only did they stab me but they threw me into a sewer too?" the blonde grumbled to himself as he got to his feet. Looking around he noticed that this sewer was different from Konoha's, missing the leaf shaped spiral that was the village's symbol. Naruto decided to start walking to find an exit.

After wading in the water for a few hours Naruto saw what appeared to be a large cage with a paper tag with the kanji for "Seal" holding it shut. Stepping closer the young boy saw a large red fox, no bigger than himself, chained to the floor. The fox glared at the boy with its red eyes. **"** **So my jailor finally decides to grace me with his presence"** The boy jumped slightly at hearing the animal speak. "Ano, what do you mean your 'jailor'? Who are you?"

The fox looked down at the child **"I am Death, I am Destruction, I am...the Kyuubi no Kitsune"** The boy just stood there for a moment. There wasn't anyone in Konoha that didn't know of the Kyuubi and how it attacked the village six years ago. "But I thought the 4th killed you."

 **"Foolish boy, it is nearly impossible for a human to kill a Biju."**

"Well then how did the Yondaime Hokage defeat you?" Naruto tilted his head to the side as he asked this.

 **"He used a form of Fuinjutsu to seal me into the only thing capable of holding me captive...a newborn baby."**

Naruto wasn't stupid, not by a long shot, his instincts were honed from having to survive alone for as long as he had. "I was that newborn, wasn't I?" The Kyuubi only nodded. "Why? Why me? What makes me so special? What made the Yondaime choose me?"

 **"The Fourth was an honorable man from what I knew of him. How could he ask parents to sacrifice their child if he wouldn't sacrifice his own?"**

* * *

 **A/N: And here it is! The long anticipated first chapter of "What If?" I'm kidding. Long? Yes. Anticipated? Probably not. Anyways i apologize for how long it has taken to post this chapter and how short it is. School, Boy Scouts, Soccer, and just Life has prevented me from working on my story as much as I would like. I can't promise that I will update more often but I will promise that this story is my final draft. No rewrites, no editing, no discontinuing. Just you, me, my editor, and the story. I hope you all bear with me and continue to support me.**

 **~Xagon~**


	2. The Kami no Shinobi Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from Naruto.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I'm such a slow updater. It took me awhile to find out why my editor hadn't sent me this chapter back and I found out they are swamped with work so I apologize for any grammar mistakes in this chapter. I've also been busy with things like school, Boy Scouts, and my normal procrastination tendency. Anyway, I was reading the reviews and decided to re-read my chapter. When I clicked the link I realized that what seemed long to be a long chapter to me barely took up the whole window...which upsets me cause I took so long to write that and you my followers from "If things were different" waited so long for the chapter and it was really short...so for that I apologize as well. Now on to the Review Replies.**

 **To Dark Prime0: The Fox's attitude towards Naruto depends on how you readers reply to the poll on my page. I'll try to add arrogance but I'm a pretty modest person so that will be difficult for me...not impossible just difficult.**

 **To TooLazyToLogin: Ever seen the remember me check box on the login screen? hahaha sorry but to answer your review, I am still new to writing fanfiction so I will be using cliches quite a bit in this fic. If I end up writing more stories I'll try to be more original. However I've been a reader on FF for a long time so I don't want to use a situation or something and claim ownership and later find out I subconsciously remembered someone else' idea.**

 **To Domagonic: Yes it is a cliche but as I told TooLazyToLogin I'm still new and am getting a hang of this writing thing. While I don't know if you meant for your review to be seen like this I felt like you were being a jerk with how you worded it. If you don't like what I wrote for some reason or other let me know either in a PM or a Review, However if you are rude or a jerk you can shove it where the sun don't shine.**

 **To** **Marquis** **: I deeply apologize if updating the story with a A/N rather than a actual chapter upsets you but the results of that poll directly affected this chapter and I forgot to make one when I posted the first chapter. Again I apologize but there was no reason to be a jerk about it.**

 **Now that those are done...Let's Begin.**

* * *

 **2\. The Kami no Shinobi Returns**

* * *

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

* * *

Everything was silent for a moment as Naruto processed this new information.

"The Yondaime Hokage is my father?" Naruto squeaked. Kyuubi nodded. "He sealed you in me using Fuinjutsu?" Again a nod. Naruto sighed. "Before I go back to the real world is there anything else I need to know? Like my mother being a legendary kunoichi who was the heir to a epic but nearly extinct clan while also being your previous container?" Naruto asked sarcastically. The Demon Fox grinned.

Naruto sweatdropped. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

 **Reality-Naruto's Body**

* * *

The grey haired shinobi cackled as he watched the 'Demon Brat' stumble backwards trying to pull out the kunai he had just stabbed into 'it's' chest. Suddenly he stopped laughing as he sensed numerous high level chakra signatures as well as a growing amount of Killing Intent **(A/N: From now on referred to as KI)** approaching rapidly.

The few shinobi in the crowd also froze as they felt what was coming and unanimously decided to hightail it out of there.

Not a minute later the Sandaime Hokage arrived on the scene with two four-man squads of Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai **(A/N: ANBU)** directly behind him. What he saw would haunt him to his grave. A crowd of civilians crowded around the body of a certain small boy with golden yellow hair kicking, spitting, and hurling random objects.

The aged Hokage released a large amount of KI flooding the entire area.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS GOING ON HERE?"

One of the few civilians still awake turned to the Hokage and stupidly opened his mouth.

"We are finishing what the Yondaime started, we are ridding this village of the demon."

The Hokage nearly sweatdropped.

"DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT IN KILLING THAT BOY THERE IS A POSSIBILITY OF THE KYUUBI BEING RELEASED? Naruto never was, is not, and with the way you idiots have been treating him HOPEFULLY never will be the demon. Why can't you people understand that?"

Seeing that the villager was about to be stupid again the Sandaime released another blast of KI effectively knocking out the few civilians still conscious.

"ANBU take all these villagers to Ibiki and Anko, tell them to feel free to practice their interrogation techniques." One ANBU squad nodded before beginning to seal the sleeping forms of the villagers into prisoner scrolls.

"INU, WEASEL! Grab Naruto-kun and take him directly to the hospital and watch over him, if any personnel refuse treatment or treat him improperly terminate them immediately"

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!"

The two ANBU immediately grabbed and gently picked him up before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and smoke using Shunshin to get to the hospital. As the Third sensed them go he stood there for a moment watching the Anbu collect the civilians before using a Shunshin of his own disappearing in a puff of smoke and a swirl of leaves before appearing in his home.

He turned to the two remaining ANBU members.

"Neko, Kenjin I want the council summoned to the meeting chambers in the morning at 0900. Now you may go. Dismissed."

As the ANBU disappeared the Hokage sighed before returning to his bed to get what sleep he could before tomorrow morning's meeting.

'Naruto' he thought 'I will attempt to atone for my failures concerning you, I pray to Kami that you don't resent me for what my shortcomings have brought on you.'

With that thought the Hokage drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning 0900 (9:00 AM)**_

 **Konoha Council Chambers**

* * *

As the final councilperson took their seat the Third stood up and began to address the assembled mix of clan heads and civilians.

"As you all know, yesterday was a day of celebration, celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi no Yoko at the hands of the Yondaime-"

"Hokage-sama we all know why the festival to place yesterday. Please get to the point." One Hiashi Hyuuga interrupted as he stood up.

No sooner had he finished his sentence was flooded with KI. The civilians barely stayed awake and the clan heads were frozen in fear as they traced the origin of the KI to the Sandaime Hokage. The entire council realized something in this moment. This was no longer the grandfatherly Third Hokage. This was Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Kami no Shinobi, The Professor, The man who led Konoha through both the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars.

In a calm, steady, and monotone voice the Hokage spoke to Hiashi. "Hiashi, Who is the Kage of this village that you and your clan are a part of? Who is the one sitting at the head of this table? What may I ask is the universal ranking system in all ninja villages?"

Before Hiashi could speak another blast of KI shot out as the old Sarutobi answered his own questions, his voice now roaring and making everyone in the room shrink away in fear, even Tsume, the headstrong and stubborn head of the Inuzuka clan.

"I AM THE KAGE OF THIS VILLAGE, I AM SEATED AT THE HEAD OF THIS TABLE, AND I AM THE SUPREME DICTATOR OF THIS VILLAGE AND YOU ARE MERELY HERE TO PROVIDE COUNCIL SHOULD I ASK FOR IT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR HIASHI? THEN SHUT UP, SIT DOWN, AND LISTEN OR I WILL HAVE YOU ESCORTED OUT OF THIS ROOM."

Hiashi gulped and nodded dumbly before his legs finally gave out and he collapsed into the chair behind him.

Hiruzen straightened his robes before continued, "As I was saying, yesterday was a day of celebration, celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune at the hands of the Yondaime by sealing the demon into a newborn baby, one Naruto Uzumaki." As he spoke the Hokage pulled several kunai and storage scrolls from his robes and held them up one at a time.

He held up some kunai "These are kunai" he put the kunai down as he picked up the scrolls "These are storage scrolls" as he put the scrolls down he continued speaking "do you all see the difference?" At the confused nods from the council he sealed the kunai in the scrolls and the threw them at each and every council member and hit them in the head.

Mebuki Haruno one of the councilwomen screeched loudly, "HOKAGE-SAMA WHAT WAS THAT?" Hiruzen made a subtle hand signal to his ANBU who the quickly produced a roll of cloth and some ninja wire and proceeded to gag the Haruno who continued to screech like a banshee.

Shibi Aburame calmly stood and addressed the Hokage, "Hokage-sama would you please explain why you deemed it necessary to throw scrolls at the council?"

The older Sarutobi looked confused "I don't know what you're talking about Shibi-san, I threw kunai at the council in an attempt to assassinate them"

By now Haruno had freed herself from the gag and screeched at the hokage before the ANBU got the gag back on "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU THREW SCROLLS WITH KUNAI IN THEM AT US!"

The Third looked puzzled for a moment before addressing the rest of the council, "Does everyone agree with Haruno-san's assessment?" Gaining nods from the council the Third released a blast of KI once more, "What is the difference between this scroll with a kunai sealed in it and Naruto?" Before anyone could reply the Hokage got up and walked out, effectively ending the meeting.

* * *

 **Konoha General Hospital**

 **Private Wing Room 9**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man. He had been through two world wars, trained a genin team who turned into legends, a young girl who became the best medic in the shinobi nations, a small pale boy who was a ninjutsu prodigy before he turned traitor, and a fuinjutsu master who trained the Yondaime Hokage, was the primary spymaster of the village, and the #1 bestselling author for adult romance. After all this he hadn't felt his age as much as he did now, looking down at a small boy he had come to love as his surrogate grandson, lying in a hospital bed, comatose. He sat there for the whole day, ignoring his duties as Hokage and telling His ANBU that no one was to disturb him unless it was a doctor come to check on Naruto or an emergency that threatened the safety of the village.

* * *

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

* * *

The Kyuubi was quickly losing all his patience with this child. He was used to many things, being looked at in awe, being looked at in fear, being looked at in hatred, being looked at in fear, being looked at in respect, did he mention being looked at in fear. Being looked at with nothing but pure innocence and curiosity while being peppered with questions was not one of those things he was used to.

" **ENOUGH CHILD!"** The Kyuubi lost it and snapped at the kid in front of him as he grew to an enormous size. " **I am a being capable of mass destruction, I am death, I am destruction, I am the** **physical embodiment of fear itself. I will not sit here and be pestered by an young mortal who hasn't even reached adolescence asking me stupid and annoying questions. BEGONE!"**

The fox slammed its paw on the ground, sending Naruto flying backwards into the darkness.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Hokage:** **Fire Shadow (Head Ninja of the Leaf Village. The head of any ninja village is called a Kage with a beginning specifying what village they are Kage of.)**

 **FuinJutsu:** **Sealing Technique**

 **Yondaime:** **Fourth**

 **Sandaime: Third**

 **Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai:** **Special Assassination and Tactical Squad**

 **Kami:** **God**

 **Kyuubi no Yoko:** **Nine-Tailed Demon Fox**

 **Shunshin** : **Body Flicker (A high speed movement technique, used by most Jonin and some Chunin)**

 **Genin, Chunin, and Jonin: (Ninja Ranks) Low, Middle and High Ninja ( Tokubetsu Jonin: Special High Ninja, Rank given to a ninja who specializes in a single field and is Jonin level in said field but not Jonin level in other fields.)**

 **The Kami no Shinobi:** **The God of Ninja**

 **-San: a title of respect typically used between equals of any age**

 **-Sama: a rarely-used more respectful version of san for people much higher in rank than oneself**

 **-Kun: used by people of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers, or among male friends. It can also be used by males or females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time**

 **-Chan: expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, chan is used for babies, young children, grandparents and teenagers.**

* * *

 **A/N: AND I"M FINISHED! Thank you for reading. I was going to make this chapter a bit longer but I wanted to end it here for now. I'm gonna be aiming for a 2k work count at least for each chapter. I had a 1,567 word count this chapter, not including my A/N's.**

 **I hope you all aren't too mad at me for my A/N update but as you can see I needed those poll numbers. There is currently a poll on my profile for how the Kyuubi acts toward Naruto, either hateful, indifferent, or friendly. I tried to make a mix of all three so far but I need to settle on one or make the Fox tripolar. No matter how it acts though it will still be training Naruto and giving him tips on how to fight and learn.**

 **So please check that out.**

 **Don't forget to review, but please be civil in how you** **criticize me. If you can't be civil and calm in your review I'd rather you not review at all so I can focus on people who actually want to help me become a better writer for you. If you don't like how I do something, thats fine but you can talk to me about it in a calm and civilized manner or you can just stop reading. Simple as that.**


End file.
